Broken
by everydayimshippingthem
Summary: Leo gave me one last kiss and hug. "I love you. Please Iris message me when you have a chance." What happens when Leo finally gets a girlfriend? What if his girlfriend has to go on a solo quest in another country? This switch's between Leo and Jenny's P.O.V. R and R please!


I was sitting at the Hephaestus table eating dinner but while I was eating I was staring at my girlfriend. We've been together for 3 months now. She was Jenny Chase, daughter of Athena. She was the blood sister of Annabeth and she agreed to out with me after the war and it ended 3 months ago. I finished dinner at the same time Jenny did. She threw out her food. "Hey Jenny." I said to her. She yelped. "Oh it's just you. Hey Leo." she replied and hugged me. Chiron walked up to her. "Jenny, can I please have you in The Big House real quick?" he asked. She walked in with him. I sat down in the amphitheater for the campfire.

{LINE BREAK}

I was sitting in the living room of The Big House with Chiron. "Jenny, you're being sent on a solo quest." Chiron finally said. "Awesome!" I said. "You didn't let me finish. You're going on a solo quest, in Australia." he finished. I just stared. Poor Leo, Poor poor Leo. I thought. I walked out of The Big House to the amphitheater and sat next to Leo. "Hey." he said to me. "Hey Leo." I replied. For some reason, I just hugged him. He looked suprised but he hugged me back eventually. _Don't cry. Don't cry. You're a leader, a hero you don't cry. _I kept thinking to myself. After the campfire, I talked to Leo in private. "Leo, I'm being sent to Australia." I said to him quickly. He stared at me wide mouthed. "Hey guys." a voice with an Australian accent said. Piper came over. "My dad and I just got back from Victoria, Australia!" she hollered. She got taller she had an accent from being in Australia for a couple months. "I just can't believe this." Leo said running towards Bunker 9 where he somehow repaired Festus and that's where he was being kept. "You're being sent to Australia?" Piper asked. "Yeah, solo quest." I replied sadly sitting on a rock. It was 10:00 so I went back to my cabin and changed and went to bed.

**My nightmare went like this: I was in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia on my quest. I had my hair so much longer it was down to my knees. My shorts were slightly ripped, my legs, face and arms were covered in cuts and bruises, my camp t-shirt was faded and my dagger was covered in dirt and monster dust. I was fighting 3 gorgons, 5 dracnae and a minotaur. I disinigrated a gorgon, all the dracnae and destroyed the minotaur. **The dream faded and I woke. It was 6:00 and my cabin was asleep except Annabeth who was brushing her hair and teeth. I got out of bed threw on shirts and a camp t-shirt with the owl necklace Leo got me for my 17th birthday, and the bracelet Piper gave me before the war to remember her if she died. I grabbed my bags and by 8:30 I was ready to leave. Everyone was at the hill, they were going to say a few words before I left. Annabeth went first, "Jenny, you are my best friend and sister. I couldn't be more glad that you're finally getting the solo quest you dreamed of." she said. Clarisse went next, "Owl Head, you are special. You're great at Capture The Flag, you're one of the first campers I don't want to shove your face into the toilet. You remind me of Silena when you care for everyone, you remind me of Zoe when you're headstrong and you remind me of Prissy when you have those rare moments when you have no idea what's going on." Clarisse said. Most of the campers took videos of those to probably post on YouTube or broadcast to Olympus that 'Clarisse La Rue can be sensitive and mushy!'. Drew was next, "Miss Wiseness, you actually let me give you make-overs from time-to-time. So you're okay." She said arms crossed chewing her gum loudly. Piper was after, "Jenny, you're one of my closest friends. I have always come to you for advice, and boy troubles instead of my brothers and sisters." she said. I was playing with my bracelet while she was said that. Leo was next. "Jenny, I had a crush on you ever since I first saw you. I'm upset you're leaving but happy you get to full fill your dream." he said. Then was Percy who was one of the last ones, "Jenny, you remind me so much of your sister which makes me happy so when Annabeth is doing something I have someone to hang out with." he said. Last was Jason, "Jenny, you switched camps before Nico even did. You helped me remember Thalia before I lost my memory, you fought both parts of the war and helped me with the whole praetor business." he said. Everyone left until it was Argus in the van resting his eyes, Leo and I. Leo gave me one last kiss and hug. "I love you. Now please Iris message me when you can." he said. I got into the van and we drove to the airport.

* * *

**Please R and R! I had a great time with making this one!**


End file.
